Finding Prince Charming
by leleee
Summary: Hermione tired of waiting for Mr. Right to come along decides that she needs to make some changes in her life, including going to America and leaving Ron and Harry behind, but will she really find her true love there or was he right under her nose the who


Disclaimer: don't own a bit  
  
Twenty three year old Hermione Granger was tired of waiting for her night in shining armor so she decided she was going to do something about it.  
  
She was tired of her dead end job at the library in Diagon Alley. She had thought that she would enjoy it, helping people find out the joy of reading but even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she knew it was just to damn boring, even for her.  
  
"I'm sorry Geraldine but I don't think I'm quite cut out for this job so I'm going to be leaving," Hermione had told her boss at the library that she worked for.  
  
She had decided to go to the Salem University of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America to study for a more interesting job, go round the bend that had suddenly popped out in front of her boring road of life, and hopefully find her prince charming along the way.  
  
Harry and Ron were upset to say the least. They had said that she could just go to the Dumbledore Academy, which had been created and named in Dumbledore's memory, he had died in the final battle against Voldemort when the trio had been in their seventh year.  
  
Hermione had then said that it wasn't just the further education that she needed, she also needed a change in the setting and some of the people in her life, of course not them. But everyday she tended to see men from previous painful relationships. And some of her female "friends" had been ignoring her for the last few weeks for no apparent reason.  
  
She didn't tell them about her fantasy to find her prince charming because of course they were guys and they probably would just make fun of her no matter how great of friends they were.  
  
When Hermione told them that she was going to move out of the flat, that the three of them had looked six months for, they almost exploded. Asking why she couldn't just apparate to Salem every morning and apparate back that night after classes.  
  
Apart from it being quite grueling, it wasn't that easy to apparate half way around the world, she had told them that it was a personal thing and they wouldn't understand. Besides among other things she had just realized that Ron, Harry and her had been joined at the hip for almost fifteen years now. So much that she probably couldn't say that she had much independence. To become independent. That was going to be another really hard thing about leaving. Could she really go four years without seeing her two best friends every single day? Have them to talk to, boss around (just a bit), argue with, laugh with and cry with (well she would do most of the crying while the other two looked uncomfortable and tried to cheer her up.) The two of them had begged her for weeks after that to not move out but she hadn't budged, saying that she needed to, for her.  
  
Her parents had been fine with it. Their only worries were about those Americans and their guns. Hermione had just laughed and reminded them once again that she was a full-fledged wizard and that was of no worry to her. Her dad had then launched into a discussion about how great it was that she wouldn't even have to fly on a plane to get there. And Hermione had to explain again in detail the various ways that wizards traveled. Sneaking in the point that she would be able to see them just as much as when she lived in England.  
  
Finally the day had arrived that she was going to move.  
  
"You're really leaving aren't you?" Harry said soberly. As he walked into Hermione's room and looked around at the many boxes on the floor.  
  
"Ya, I guess I am," Hermione said trying to smile at him but instead her eyes filled with tears. She finished packing a box then stood up, wiped her eyes and sighed. "Well, I guess that's it, all that's left to do is shrink it all and put it into my trunk."  
  
"I'll go get Ron and then we'll both help you." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione didn't even bother saying that she was easily capable of doing it herself. She just sat on the floor and tried really hard not to cry. Maybe she shouldn't do this, she thought. She could just go to the Dumbledore Acadamy. But no, she countered she had already found a flat to rent and had enrolled. She had to do this, no matter how hard it was.  
  
As she heard Ron and Harry come into the bedroom she looked up to find a sad but bemused Harry who was next to a sniffling Ron, who seemed to have a suspiciously blotchy face. Had Ron been crying? No, of course not, Ron didn't cry. But then a tell tale tear slid down a side of his cheek, as he tried hurriedly to wipe it away. Looking interestingly enough like a small child whose goldfish had just died.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore and just burst out laughing falling to the floor beside a surprised Hermione in fits of laughter. Hermione soon to burst out laughing, with Ron following close behind. It was a good few minutes after with tears streaming down their face, this time from the pure comic of it, and their sides aching that they were able to regain their composure. Somewhat due to the sobering fact that the old grandfather clock in the kitchen downstairs had rung 2-o- clock. And they realized that Hermione had to leave in an hour. It was a dismal trio that started to shrink the boxes and wave them into Hermione's trunk.  
  
Half an hour later the three were sitting around the living room talking about old times, Ron and Harry a bit tipsy. Since unbeknownst to Hermione they had each spiked their own soda. To "drown out the pain," as Harry had jokingly said to Ron. Neither admitting that it was true. It was quite pathetic, two grown men sitting around drunk, before it was even 3:00. Oh, the joys of friendship.  
  
Finally at five to 3:00 Hermione got her jacket and purse, Harry and Ron trailing behind her so they could carry her trunk outside to a place where she could apparate.  
  
They all hugged each other, each managing to not cry. Harry hugged her one last time giving her a peck on the cheek, and looking at her in a somewhat strange way, Hermione thought. Then quickly dismissed it.  
  
With a final wave she picked up her wand and in a blink, she was gone.  
  
Hermione arrived at her new flat immediately slumping onto the couch, that Harry, Ron and her had picked out the week before, and burst into tears. 


End file.
